Harry Potter and the Return of the Ancients
by LrdDrkHlmt
Summary: Merlin gives Gryffindor a scroll before the founding of Hogwarts that changes Harry & Ginny's future forever. HG HPSG1 Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, only the plot came from my brain. I want to thank my betas for their help. Hope you guys enjoy my story, let me know either way. _

* * *

999 A.D.

Moros knew he was doing the right thing. Even if the others would have stopped him he had to leave some warning about what was to come before he left.. With his mind made up he finished the scroll he would use for this task and went to find his friend.

"I see you have found something to keep you busy." Said Merlin when he walked into Godric's room.

Godric Gryffindor smiled as he rose to great his friend and mentor.

"Just finishing the plans for our school. Salazar actually had some good ideas for a change." Answered Godric.

"I'm sure he would say he has more good ideas then you would admit." Laughed Merlin as they both sat down. Merlin paused for a few moments before he continued.

"I'm leaving my friend. I have to go soon and won't be back this time. Before I leave however I want you to have something." Merlin spoke gravely as he handed Godric the scroll he had finished.

"Don't open, it isn't for you but for those that follow you at your new school."

Golric looked at Merlin questionably but kept silent as he waited for more information.

"Tell your future Headmasters to test all black haired green eye boys with that scroll. All they need to do is touch it. If it is meant for them they will know. If it isn't it won't hurt the child. The boy will come first, the girl will have red hair and come a year later. Have the boy and girl raised together for they will control the future of the universe."

Godric was frowning and had a million questions he wanted to ask but knew he wouldn't get any answers. Merlin smiled at him and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry my friend; you won't have to worry about this. Those two won't come into the world for a long time. Well, a long time for your people. Just please do what I ask and tell no one except for when you pass on your duties as the Headmaster of your school."

Godric nodded slowly.

"What must this Headmaster do when he finds the boy? Besides test the scroll that is." Asked Godric.

"Once the boy touches it he must open it and read it to the parents of the boy. Part of the scroll only the boy will understand and he won't be able to do that for awhile." Answered Merlin with a smile.

Godric was smiling also but then a thought came to him and he frowned again.

"How would we find this child? The world is rather big Merlin."

Merlin laughed out loud at that.

"Both the boy and the girl will be born of magic parents and in this country. That is all I can see of them." Merlin looked lost in thought for a moment or was seeing things that Godric couldn't. Sighing Merlin stood and shook Godric's hand.

"I must go; I wish you luck with your school and the trials that you will face in the years to come. You have been a good friend and I will miss you."

Godric stood also and wished his friend a safe journey and long life.

* * *

August 1, 1980

Godric Gryffindor did what Merlin wanted and every Headmaster that followed would lookout for a child who was born with black hair and green eyes but they were surprisingly few. Those that were identified were always rejected by the scroll. That was until July 31, 1981 when Albus Dumbledore went to congratulate James and Lily Potter on the birth of their son, Harry.

Dumbledore also had other thoughts on his mind beside the scroll that was in the folds of his robes. Just under a month ago a prophecy had been made about a boy who could defeat Lord Voldemort. Young Mr. Potter could be the one or it might be young Mr. Longbottom. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for a moment he entered the room of the Potter family. He wasn't surprised to see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew already there.

"Professor Dumbledore! Welcome, come meet our son Harry!" Cried an ecstatic James Potter.

Albus smiled at James and walked over to the bed and got his first look at Harry James Potter. He was a little shocked to see two bright green eyes staring right back at him.

"Little guy has quite the stare doesn't he Professor." Commented Sirius from the side of the room.

"Yes, yes he does Sirius." Answered Albus. He pulled his eyes away from Harry and turned toward James.

"May I talk to you and Lily in private for a few minutes?"

James looked at Lily who nodded back at him. James turned toward his friends.

"Ok you lot, clear out. Lily is tired, you can come back tomorrow." James had tried to sound stern but all that did was cause his friends to laugh at him, which was the whole point.

"Sure dad, we'll be back tomorrow." Answered Remus.

After everyone had said their goodbyes to little Harry, the Potters found themselves alone with Dumbledore.

"Ok Albus, we're alone, what do you need? Asked Lily in a tired voice.

Instead of answering Albus pulled out his wand and cast a locking charm on the door and the strongest silencing spell he knew on the room. This got both James and Lily's attention but they held their questions until the Headmaster had his say.

"James you should probably sit, I actually have two very important things to discuss with you and it may take some time to do so."

James sat down on the chair next to the bed Lily laid on and gently took hold of the hand not occupied by young Harry. Albus reached into his robes and pulled out the scroll that every Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry had at least touched once.

"First, let me give you a brief history lesson. Right before the founders of Hogwarts built the school, Merlin paid a visit to Godric Gryffindor. It isn't widely known, but Godric and Merlin were friends and Merlin was a mentor of sorts to Godric. Merlin asked Godric to do him a favor, handing him this scroll and telling him to have every Headmaster look for two children born a year apart. One boy and one girl, the girl would be born around a year after the boy and would have red hair. The boy, he said, would have black hair and green eyes and the parents of both children would be magical. Since then every Headmaster has been on the lookout for this child. I am here to see if Harry is the child Merlin spoke of."

Both James and Lily were stunned for a few moments. Lily was the first to recover.

"How can you determine if Harry is the child Albus?" Asked Lily with a slightly scared voice.

"Merlin assured Godric that the scroll wouldn't hurt the child and all we have to do is have Harry touch the scroll. I can assure you, if he isn't the child nothing will happen to him." Albus answered with a smile.

Lily looked over at James questionably. James sighed, nodded to her and turned toward the Headmaster.

"Ok Professor. Try it." Said James.

Albus took a step closer to Lily and Harry and laid the scroll on little Harry's hand. For a moment nothing happened then there was a blinding flash of light and before anyone could recover their vision a voice said.

"Greetings my friends."

Many things happened at once; first James had jumped to his feet and was reaching for his wand. Albus had spun around and pulled his wand out. Lily had screamed and turned on her side, putting her body between the voice and Harry.

"Peace, I mean you no harm." Said the man standing in front of them.

They all saw him now; he was a man of about fifty years of age and had white hair. He had no beard and wore a grayish robe. Albus took a step toward him and demanded.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

The figure actually laughed at that and smiled.

"I have many names, you have heard of one at least. As to how I got here, why you brought me."

Albus frowned slightly.

"I brought you? I don't understand."

The man was still smiling when he answered.

"My good Headmaster, you found the boy I was made for and by giving him the scroll you released me."

Albus lowered his wand slowly and James did also when he saw the Professor lower his. Lily had also relaxed and laid back on her back and brought Harry back up to her chest. The figure saw the child and smiled wider.

"So there is the little guy. What is his name if I may ask?" Asked the figure.

"His name is Harry James Potter." Answered James.

The figure nodded and whispered.

"Harry James Potter…"

Lily looks thoughtful at the figure and suddenly blurts out.

"I know who you are! You're Merlin!"

The figure laughs and smiles at her before answering.

"Yes, Merlin is one of the names I've had. Or more correctly one of my creators names." said Merlin.

James frowns a little before asking.

"So what are you? You aren't a ghost that much I can see."

Merlin laughs again before answering, "no, I'm not a ghost. I'm a projection of light that you see before you. My function right now is to tell you why your son is so special. Well, why he is even more special then just being your son."

Dumbledore perked up at this but remained silent for the moment. He had to have all the pieces of the puzzle before he could share the puzzle. Merlin saw the Headmaster stiffen slightly but didn't comment. Instead he looked at the two young parents and waited for them to comment. James looked at Lily and as married couples do they communicated a thousand words in just a few looks. Lily looked toward Merlin and said.

"Ok, please explain everything you can to us."

Merlin gestured for both Dumbledore and James to sit before he began.

"I must first explain to you who my creator really is. You know him as Merlin and as I said, that is but one of the names he has been given. Myrrdin is another name he was called but his true name is Moros. He was what some would call an Ancient and came to this planet from a distant galaxy a very long time ago."

Seeing that he was about to be interrupted Merlin raised his hand to forestall any comments. He continued by saying.

"Please, let me finish, I have much to explain and then you can ask your questions."

Once everyone had agreed Merlin said.

"Now were was I, oh yes, Moros and his people came to this galaxy and settled here on Earth. Once here they went about the business of colonizing worlds across your galaxy and their power in both mind and science grew. At the height of the Ancients power they were the most powerful race in the universe."

Merlin paused and sighed sadly before he continued.

"You must understand, even with all their power the Ancients couldn't help themselves. They were devastated by a plague that was only escapable by Acension, the process of shedding ones mortal body and Ascending to a higher plane of existence as pure energy. Those that survived the plague fled this galaxy for another and tried to rebuild their society there. Of what happened to them there I will not speak of, but let's just say they were forced to return to Earth. Just to give you a frame of reference, these events I'm speaking of occurred over the course of several million years."

Merlin smiled at them and went on.

"When they returned to Earth they found your ancestors had evolved. Those that didn't Ascend used their knowledge to help your forefathers found this society. Some throughout history have referred to them as the builders of roads. They also reformed their old Alliances with other races that where in this galaxy and once again became a great race in this galaxy. Once the Ancients felt that your people would evolve on their own those that remained Ascended. But Moros always had a little problem following rules however and when your people started using the powers of their mind he retook human form to help teach them. He is the one who setup the Magical World apart for the Muggle World. He knew until everyone was at the same level those who were magical would suffer and might even be exterminated."

Lily gasped at this, she had never thought about the separation of the worlds in that way but now that it had been explained to her she could see it clearly now. Given the reaction of her own sister to her being a witch, Lily knew Merlin had been correct. Merlin didn't show any sign that he heard Lily.

"After Merlin felt that your world was on the right path he Ascended once again. Then something happened that Merlin hadn't foreseen, another race stumbled onto Earth. This race was a parasitical race called the Goa'uld. They found that humans were better hosts then their current hosts so they enslaved your race. They took the names of gods and ruled your world as such. While the Goa'uld ruled this world they spread your people all across this galaxy to serve them as slaves, while genetically modifying the largest and strongest to serve as their soldiers. Around 5000 years ago the people of Earth rebelled against the Goa'uld and overthrew them. They buried the device here on Earth that eneabled these Goa'uld to so easily travel to earth, the Astria Porta, or Stargate if you will, and your people flourished, which brings us to where, or rather when, we are today.."

A silence filled the room after Merlin finished speaking. It seemed to stretch on forever until Lily asked the question that she needed to know the answer to.

"What does this have to do with Harry?"

Lily clutched Harry to her more after she asked. Merlin smiled at her, and then looked at the baby.

"Little Harry has everything to do with it. He is the first of this evolution of humans to reach the level of the Ancients. The girl will be the second and their children will follow them. They will bring about a new beginning to this world and the galaxy as a whole. You see Merlin foresaw a time when the Stargate on Earth would be discovered and your people would begin to explore this galaxy. He also saw that a time would come when the Wizarding World would be on the brink of self-destruction. He made me to help the two people in the world that could both prevent the Wizarding World from killing itself and help this planet when it goes out into this galaxy."

Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face and said.

"Then you have answered the riddle I've been trying to solve for the last month."

Albus turned and looked at James and Lily before continuing.

"Just under a month ago I had a job applicant for the post of Divinations. I had thought of dropping the course all together but since this applicant was a descendant of a very famous, very gifted Seer, I thought it polite to at the very least meet her. Regrettably, I was disappointed. The applicant didn't seem to have the gift of her ancestors. I thanked the applicant for her interest in teaching and told her that unfortunately I was planning on discontinuing the subject. As I turned to leave I heard something that when viewed in hindsight, could be seen as both a blessing and a curse.."

Dumbledore paused, James found that he was sitting on the edge of his chair and Lily was clutching Harry like her life depended on it.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

Lily was crying softly as she hugged Harry and James sat stunned. Merlin looked thoughtful for few moments as he looked at the couple then said.

"Thank you Headmaster, you have been most helpful. Now I must do what I was made for. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are now under my protection. I'm sure they will be in contact with you in the future."

Dumbledore looked ready to object but before he could Merlin turned toward James and Lily and said.

"Please both of you touch the scroll, we will go to a place where no Dark Lord could possibly access. Indeed only Harry can but he can bring anyone he wants. Since he can't really decide these things for himself yet I will be taking all of you there."

Lily immediately grabbed the scroll that was still in her son's little hand and looked toward James. James looked at her questionable for a moment before he sighed and stood up. Looking at the Headmaster he said.

"I'm sorry Albus but the most important thing is to keep Harry and Lily safe. We will be in contact soon, I promise. Tell Sirius, Remus and Peter that we will contact them when we can."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to object but before he could say anything James grabbed the scroll and all three Potters and Merlin disappeared in a flash of white light. Albus sighed to himself as he looked at the spot where the Potters had been. It didn't feel like any magic he knew that had transported them out of the room. Well he would worry about that later, he pulled out his wand and took down the wards. He would have to explain to the hospital staff why two of their patients disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long delay between updates but I've been very busy and my beta has gone MIA. If anyone is interested in taking over the job of beta please e-mail me. You could start with this chapter since it hasn't been done. Thank you everyone for your reviews and keep them coming._

* * *

August 14, 1981

* * *

The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole is normally a place of control chaos, today however is different. There is no chaos and everyone was on their best behavior. Today they were going to meet the newest member of their family. What made it more special for everyone was this new member wasn't like them. This would be their sister and for everyone this was a very special day. They had no idea really how special it was and the younger ones wouldn't understand for a few years.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't haven't his best day. His thoughts were running a meter a second and he was having trouble sorting them out. This happened to him every time he thought about the Potters. He hadn't heard from them since the day he visited them in the hospital. Neither had any of their friends from the Order. Sirius and Remus had been distraught when he had told them that their friends had gone into hiding. That was all he could anyone, as if anyone would believe what truly happened.

Albus also knew that Voldemort was looking for the Potters. Hunting would be a more accurate description. Dumbledore had seen the result of the hunt first hand. Several Ministry Officials had turned up dead after who knows how long of being tortured. Albus also knew why Voldemort was searching for them. Severus had actually just left his office, which was the reason Albus was pacing.

A blinding flash of light behind him interrupted the Headmaster's thoughts. He spun around with his wand out and came face to face with the smiling face of James Potter.

"Hello Headmaster, how have you been?" Asked James.

Albus was struck dumb for a few moments staring at James. James wasn't how he remembered, gone were the glasses and the wizard robes. James was wearing a brown shirt that fastened at the shoulder and black pants. Once Dumbledore had recovered he smiled and put his wand away.

"James, my boy! I was just thinking about you and Lily. How are your lovely wife and son?"

Now it was James' turn to smile before he answered.

"Lily is fine, she wanted to come with me but we couldn't bring Harry with us at the moment. As for Harry, well let's just say that when he starts at Hogwarts you're going to have your hands full."

James had a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye as he said the last part. All Albus could do was shack his head and sigh.

"So you're telling me that I can expect another Marauder to grace the halls of Hogwarts in 10 years. Thank you for the warning but I don't believe I'll warn the rest of the staff. I feel they will appreciate the surprise more without prior knowledge."

James had to laugh at that, he could just imagine McGonagall's reaction if she heard what the Headmaster had just said. He sighed and grew serious.

"May we sit Albus, my visit is actually about business."

The Headmaster nodded and moved to the seat behind his desk. James sat across from him and said.

"I'm here because according to Merlin the girl we have been waiting for should have been born or will be very soon. Lily and I were wondering if you had any knowledge of who she might be."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"The only red haired girl that has been recently is to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Do you know them? They are both in the Order and Arthur works for the Ministry."

James nodded and said.

"Yes, I remember them from the meetings. Never got to know them but I guess that will change. Do you know where they live? I would like to visit them and have a talk with them."

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yes, I'm sure you have much to discuss and if you don't mind I would like to go with you. Molly should actually be coming home from the hospital today. Let me call Arthur and see if they are there."

Dumbeldore stood and went over to his fireplace, he threw some floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in calling out.

"The Burrow."

In a few moments he heard a child's voice call out.

"Dad, Professor Dumbledore is calling!"

Then he saw William Weasley walk in front of the fire.

"Hello Professor, mum and dad just got back. Mom went to lay down and dad should be here in a moment."

Dumbledore smiled at the child and said.

"Thank you William and how are you this wonderful day? How is your sister?"

William had scowled when he was called William but brightened when his sister was mentioned and he smiled at the Headmaster.

"Oh, she is the so pretty. I think I like having a sister."

The Headmaster chuckled at that and was about to continue his conversation with the young boy when he saw Arthur walk into the room. Instead he said.

"Hello Arthur and congratulations. The first girl in how many generations of Weasleys is it?"

Arthur Weasley beamed at the Headmaster and said.

"Several Professor, what can I do for you today?"

Albus smiled at the younger man and answered.

"I was hoping myself and a friend would be able to come over and talk to you and Molly for a while."

Arthur frowned as he answered.

"Your always welcome here Professor, you know that. Is it something to do with the Order? Has anything happened?"

Dumbledore shock his head.

"No my dear boy, nothing like that. Just that we need to speak to you as soon as it is acceptable with you and Molly. I know she just got released from the hospital and needs her rest. We won't take anymore of your time then we need too."

Arthur nodded at the Headmaster and said.

"Ok Professor, come on thru and I'll go get Molly."

Albus smiled at him again and said.

"Take your time my boy, we will be there soon but not right away."

With that the Headmaster was gone. Arthur frowned at the fireplace for a minute then turned toward his oldest son and asked."

"Where are your brothers?"

Bill smiled at his father and answered.

"Fred and George are seeing if they can get Ron to climb on top of Percy's head and stay there. Charlie is making sure no one gets hurt."

Arthur shook his head and said.

"Ok, I'm going to get your mum. Go make sure everyone is ok and stays out of trouble."

Bill laughed as he headed out the door to find his brothers. It wasn't that hard with Percy's screaming, Fred, George, Charlie and Ron's laughing.

Arthur shook his head at his sons' antics and went to see how is two women were doing. Two women, just the thought made him want to scream to the world that he had a daughter.

* * *

Albus pulled his head out of the fire and turned toward James.

"Arthur said we could come over when we wanted to. Should we go?"

James shock his head slowly and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, I want Lily and Harry with me when we visit the Weasleys. Let me go see if they are able to come. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before the Headmaster could say anything games pulled a white device out of the pocket of his pants and pushes a button on it. There is a blinding flash of white light and Albus finds he's alone in his office once again. Sighing to himself he mutters.

"I wish you won't do that James, I have no idea how you do it."

Fawkes thrilled soothingly at the Headmaster who smiled at the Phoenix.

"I wish I knew what was happening with the Potters, Fawkes. Where ever they have been has they obviously have learned a great deal but I still must tell them that Voldemort is after them. They have to know the danger they are in."

As Albus started pacing again his Phoenix just followed him with his eyes. After about five minutes there was another flash of light, James, Lily and little Harry were standing in front of the Headmaster.

"Albus! So good to see you, how have things been going in the world?" asked Lily.

She hugged the old Headmaster and smiled at him. Looking down at her son she said.

"Harry, this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, say hello."

The little boy looked up at the old man with the long beard and blinked at him slowly and said.

"Hewo."

Lily beamed at her son and Albus had to chuckle.

"Hello Harry, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

Harry had lost interest in the old man and was busy looking around the room. His gaze seemed to be studying everything, it didn't stop until his eyes fell on Fawkes who cooed at the little child. Harry's little hand reached up and pulled on Lily's sleeve.

"Ma, wat dat?"

Lily turned so she could look to where her son was staring and smiled at the Phoenix.

"That's a Phoenix lov, he is a magical bird that the Headmaster owns."

The little boy looked back at Albus then back at the Phoenix.

"Oh, kay."

Albus looked at Lily and James with wonder. He had seen children Harry's age understand some of what is being said but never to this level. His face must of been humorous because James snorted and said.

"We know Albus, he can understand everything and I mean everything. The vocabulary is challenging for him at the moment but since he has only been talking for a month we aren't complaining."

Lily nodded and smiled at the Headmaster.

"If you think that is something you should be around if he gets his hands on a wand."

She hugs Harry a little tighter and he tries to squirm away.

"Sop ma, don?"

Lily laughs and kisses the top of his head.

"No Harry, we aren't staying here long remember. We are going to the Weasleys."

Harry stops his squirming and looks up at his mother. His brow frowns in concentration for a moment then he closes his eyes. Then he nods his head and opens his eyes.

"Yes, see me Gin."

James shakes his head at his son.

"I really wish you wanted to see some liquor that the Weasleys have. You know Albus, he's been saying that for 3 days. It is getting rather tiresome."

Albus Dumbledore didn't think he could be surprised even more then he all ready was by Harry but he was wrong. He looked from Harry to Lily then to James and said.

"James, the Weasleys' daughter was born 3 days ago and her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I think your son has been talking about her."

Harry was nodding his head and smiling at the old man.

"Ma, he smat."

Lily got over her shock quickly and laughed at her son.

"Yes Harry, he wouldn't be the Headmaster of Hogwarts if he wasn't a very smart wizard. Well, if everyone is ready I guess we should go."

Lily pulled a white device out of her pocket that looked just like the on James had used before and pushed a button on it. With a flash of white light Fawkes was left alone in the Headmaster's office.

Arthur Weasley was just about to sit down next to his wife when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Professor Dumbledore, I'll be right back."

Going into the kitchen he opened the door to reveal Professor Albus Dumbledore and two people Arthur knew by their faces and reputations but had never meet them face to face. He greeted the Headmaster warmly.

"Welcome Professor, please come in."

They shook hands and Albus said.

"Arthur, I don't know if you've meet the Potters, this is James and Lily Potter and the little guy is Harry their son."

Hand shacks were exchanged and Arthur even got a wave from Harry. Together they all went into the living room and greets were made again with Molly. Once everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore drew his wand and cast a privacy spell on the room and said.

"Arthur, Molly the reason I asked if we could meet with you today was for several reasons. First I would like to offer my congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

Arthur smiled at him and said.

"Thank you Professor."

Albus nodded and grew thoughtful for a moment then turned toward James and Lily.

"I'm not sure where exactly to begin, maybe one of you could."

Lily nodded at the Headmaster and turning toward the Weasleys said.

"What I'm about to say is very hard to believe but I promise you it is the truth."

Before she could continue several things happened in quick succession. From the upstairs cry began and Molly rose to go to her daughter. Harry's head had snapped around toward the noise causing Lily to look down at her son. He closed his eyes for a moment then disappeared. The crying upstairs stopped almost at once but Lily cried out.

"HARRY!"

James stood and put his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at his hosts with an apologetic face.

"Harry does that sometimes, Molly if you go check on your daughter I'm sure you'll find she is fine and our son with her."

Molly gapped at him for a moment then rushed up the stairs. Lily turned toward Arthur and said.

"We are sorry, we had hoped we could explain everything to you but it seems Harry had other ideas."

Arthur looked more confused by the second and when Molly walked back into the room he started to get worried. Molly looked totally lost as she turned her gaze on the Potters.

"Their asleep, curled up together in Ginevra's crib. Just asleep."

Lily smiled at the other women before turning serious.

"Ok, since both children are asleep let me try this again. Before the Founders built Hogwarts Merlin came to Godric Gryffindor with a scroll and instructions on what to do with the scroll…"

Albus and James had filed in any part that Lily had forgotten about the history of the Ancients and the Scroll of Merlin. Once she had finished speaking a silence feel, Arthur looked thoughtful, Molly had a worried look on her face, James & Lily were sharing glances at each other and Dumbledore also looked thoughtful. Finally Arthur broke the silence by asking.

"You believe our Ginevra is the girl that Merlin spoke of?"

Albus smiled at Arthur and said.

"Oh, without a doubt Ginevra is the girl Merlin spoke of. For one thing your daughter is the only redhead born since January and another is the way Harry reacts toward her. From what I understand and correct me if I'm wrong James and Lily but Harry has been asking about "His Gin" for three days now."

Lily nodded and James chuckled and answered.

"Yes Albus he has, it's been bloody annoying to tell you the truth. He hasn't shut up, well unless he was…"

Lily shot a glare at her husband and scowled him.

"Not here James!"

Lily looked at the couple and the Headmaster and said.

"I'm sorry but there are things we can't speak openly about. At least not here. We have a place we could speak more openly at and we would love for you to come with us. However you should know that if you do we have no way of getting news of the Wizarding World and your lives will change dramatically."

James huffed at his wife and said.

"Lily stop that, you're not giving them the best mental picture."

James turned toward the Weasleys and said.

"We would love for your whole family to come stay with us. If you decide to join us you will have an entire new world open up for you and you will understand the Wizard World much better. Trust me, I know how hard of a decision this is and I don't advice you one way or another but know that your daughter won't be happy unless she is with Harry and the same is true for Harry."

Molly spoke the question that first came to her mind.

"What about Bill? He is supposed to start Hogwarts next year. Would we have to give up everything we know?"

James laughed and smiled at her.

"No Molly, all your sons and daughter will go to Hogwarts, so will Harry. Merlin has made it quite clear that both Harry and Ginevra must be trained to control magic. They both will just have other powers that will set them apart from the rest of the Wizarding World."

Lily interrupted her husband at this point.

"Molly, I understand. Your scared, so am I but I also know that my son and your daughter are meant to be together. Harry is just over a year old and already does magic that no third year at Hogwarts could do and I have no doubt your daughter will be the same way."

She paused for a moment the said.

"Molly, Arthur there is a Dark Lord out there. How long will it be before he turns his wrath against you and your family? You are known supporters of the light. We are offering you a place to raise your family that he and his supports have no chance of ever finding."

Albus sighed and interrupted Lily.

"James, Lily I'm afraid you don't know how much danger you are in. It seems that someone overheard what I told you last time I spoke with you, Lord Voldemort has been hunting you since then."

Lily gasped and James stood up abruptly as rage surged threw his body.

"WHAT! AND YOU ARE JUST TELLING US THIS NOW!"

Lily reached up and grasped his hand. James looked down at his wife and sighed. He sat back down and gathered her in a hug. Turning toward the Headmaster and said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Headmaster. I know you haven't had the chance yet. So much as happened. I guess either way this is the last time you'll be seeing us for awhile."

Albus hadn't looked and felt this old in a long time. He was about to agree with James when all the Weasley children burst into the room, Charlie was caring little Ron and they all looked out of breath. Bill gasped out.

"Da, Ma, Death Eaters here."


End file.
